The diary of Ciel Phantomhive
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: Ciel, Soma, Will, Sebastian, and Grelle are all telaported to present day. With the help of Sebastian and money the house is back up and running in no time, but... With all of Ciel's former contacts long dead, who is this mystery guy who resembles the Undertaker?
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Ciel Phantomhive.

Chapter one.

It's a very odd feeling being thrown through the space-time continuum. Being ripped through various dimensions, your skin being pickled and pulled at by over eccentric winds. But I of course did not know at the time what this torment was. The images around me looked like something out of a book, swirling clocks, upon more and more clocks about to spin-off into nowhere. Though these visions were probably just because of the intense speed I was going at. I remember distinctly feeling the bright red butt of Grelle's death scythe jabbed into my side at what I could only describe as an awkward angle, though if I could think of more adjectives to describe a bumpy harsh surface being jabbed into your neck then I would freely do so. Another thing I remember was Soma. I could not see anything around me except for the tint of Grelle's scythe and one of Soma's hands gripping my shirt tightly, his knuckles turning white from the intense grip, I would have loved to have seen his face right now, twisted in that vulgar emotion of fear that seemed to fakely play across his face quite often. I could see it now, that fake sad smile and watery eyes real. But sadly I could not turn my head, or rather I didn't want to for fear of moving my head and ripping it right off of my shoulders, maybe finally seeing Soma's face as my own tumbled out behind me, getting blood on his princely attire.

I didn't though, of course I didn't rip my head off, though I was thinking about it. I stopped immediately when we all tumbled to the ground. Sebastian was the first one standing, helping me up of course as hat kind of butler would he be if he didn't help his master first. Everyone else slowly got up, Will and Grelle helping each other up as I gave a pointed glare to his outrageous reaping instrument, but my attention was quickly brought away from Grelle to our surroundings.

"Hey Ciel weren't we just in your study?" Soma asked as I took in everything, dilapidated books, profane symbols on the wall, and... One single black chair that I had landed right next to.

"I think... This may just be it." I said with a puzzled look on my face, if anything a bomb had been blown in here. This was nothing that any of the other servants could do, and Sebastian would never leave a room in this state of chaos. "What was that place we were just in?" I mumbled, pretty much to myself but Will jumped at the chance to show his supreme knowledge (I really think it was just to find a reason to push his glasses up but I would never voice that opinion.)

Back to the topic, Will pushed up his glasses using his death scythe then said something that I just barely understood, as I was only 13. "That was a rip in the space-time continuum. That means that somewhere in this room there is a certain spot that will send you randomly to different periods of time. It was taught in Reaper classes but we barely touched on it, it's not like anyone ever expected it would happen..." He said, seeming to trail off with his words but the sentence itself sounded finalized.

Does that mean that we went to the future?" Soma asked excitedly, I could have put that in all caps but I decided to refrain to keep you from hurting your eardrums after yelling it loudly in Soma's loud voice (In which I'd hope was your head).

"The distant future from what I can tell as the land has drastically changed as has the house, though I have never dealt with this kind of thing before so it might even be one year later..." Sebastian said and I noticed something on the ground, a white sheet of paper, wrinkled and ripped, but I did recognize it. It was a newspaper, none that I had ever seen (partly because Sebastian ironed my newspapers) and partially because of the bright pictures displayed on the front of it.

I walked over to pick it up, dusting it off as I stood back up and directed my eyes to the date 'August 14th 2013' though it couldn't be to recent judging by the state it was in but it was still quite a shock to me. What is that... Roughly one hundred forty years? Everyone was dead. But I didn't think about that now, instead I turned to everyone and muttered the date. but all ears in the room picked up what I said. And by all I mean all.

It started out as a grunt, then an almost audible beating of lashes. It took me a while to register that it was not coming from any of the four men in front of me. I slowly pivoted on my heel to face a burly man standing up, pushing old newspapers off of himself as he did so. He was wearing a long brown coat and a pair of pants, the pants were made of no material that I recognized though and the coat looked nothing of something a bum in 1889 would have.

It only took me a few seconds to scan what he was wearing before he was staggering towards us with an intoxicated stagger. In the beginning it looked as if he were coming towards us as a whole but soon he was hunched over me, pretty much supporting his two hundred some pounds on my frail and child like body, it was terrible, especially when he vomited on the back of my jacket. Thankfully Sebastian stepped in after that, throwing the man back and pulling my coat off, leaving me in a white button down shirt with a vest.

"What is wrong with that man?" Soma asked, his Indian lilt making it sound maybe more funny than it was, I was glad I was facing away from them when I cracked a smile. 'Intoxicated.' Sebastian said as I glanced around the room again.

"Sebastian you can fix the mansion for us right?" I asked, sure that he could as he had dealt with much worse than a dilapidated building before.

"Yes my lord." He said with his demonic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The diary pf Ciel Phantomhive.

Chapter Two.

Grelle and Soma were both very excited about going to see what the town held, though I could see the hurt on Soma's face quite obviously thinking of Agni, who as a normal human would be long dead by now. I began to ponder on my other demonic friends, or rather my one otherwordly friend, Undertaker. I expect that he may be alive but at this point I did not know.

Will was going to go anywhere that Grelle went, just to make sure he didn't wreak havoc in this century either. (Death ^.^) So soon enough we were walking into London, it was about a half an hour walk if we kept a steady pace which was easy for us, by the time we got back Sebastian would be done with the house.

The first things started to pop into view, houses. They did not look like that of regular houses, they were a solid color, no wood panelling available for the eye, no finishes or Victorian style paint, it was all very weird, quite different from his time. The second thing the whole group started to notice was people, mostly young kids, his age, teenagers, and younger. They were all giving the group a lot of stares. Most of them pointed at Soma with his princely attire and gold finishes. I noticed that Will was getting the least amount of eyes and I did notice few men (quite a bit older than him in appearance) wearing roughly the same thing. I was getting a few because I was dressed so much differently than anyone my age around, though I couldn't really tell who was my age.

I didn't recognize anything that the others were wearing, short-sleeved shirts with obscene writing on it, script with words on it that I didn't understand (Such as Numeric symbol: Yolo, Swag, and 'Newb' they were all very perplexing.) other than the shirts the girls were wearing obscene short pants, so short that I don't believe you can get away with calling them short pants, they were similar to something Miss Nina was wearing once but even shorter and their whole legs exposed, covering there feet were lace up shoes of absurd color with no heels, like that of a childs. I furrowed my brows tightly and kept walking, trying to look away from the girls, fearing just looking at their legs made me unfaithful. The boys were not much better than the girls, those whose pant line was not sagging below there undergarment line had skin tight pants on, not leaving much to the imagination, for there top most had ratty T-shirts on, most saying some sort of name and they had a number on the front and back, others were simple shirts like the girls were wearing.

"What happened to society while we were gone?" Soma exclaimed and I couldn't answer as I too hadn't the slightest idea.

Will was keeping silent behind me while Grelle was ating a bit like the viscount, not openly talking about how cute his 'pretty little robins' were but not keeping it a bit segret which one of the boys were hot and which really weren't. I turned to tell Grelle off for pulling so much attention to us (not that we weren't suspicious looking) I did just that and as I spun to turn around (without Grelle openly flirting with guys) I bumped into a guy. Sending us both to the ground, me on top of him.

I sat up very quickly after that and widened my eyes, Soma quickly helped me to my feet and Grelle pulled the guy up. He was a few inches taller than me and dressed a lot better than any of the other kids I see running around. He had on slightly loose wool black pants that came down to just above his knee and a white button down shirt. "Sorry." He apologized, he said it with a bit of an accent tha I remembered but I didn't know who to place it with. He had short grey hair, about the length and style of Sebastian's. "No, my apologies, I should have watched where I was going." I said. not used to apologizing to people but remembering I didn't really have a high enough social class in this day and age to get away with my infamous cold look.

"Hey I don't recognize you from school, are you new around here?" He asked, with a bit of a creepy smile, but I still couldn't place just who he resembled.

"Yes, my family just moved here from another part of England." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Oh I see! It's looks like you're around my age so maybe when you transfer into my school we'll be in the same grade." He said before checking his watch. He cussed and then scurried away. with almost inhuman speed.

"He was strange, but so CUTE!" Grelle exclaimed as Sebastian came back. Most everyone was in a house now, just a people still making there way home.

"Young Master, the house is finished." Sebastian said bowing his head lightly. "None of your outfits survived over the decades so I brought some money with me so we could get you something new, I've studied the clothing closely and think I know what to get." Sebastian said, I nodded as something loud and obnoxious zipped past us on the street, blowing my hair a bit.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed and Sebastian of course knew the answer.

"I did a bit of research on my way over, I believe those are cars, they are powered by liquid gasses and run with a motor, they offer quick and easy transportation from one place to another, I believe we may need to attain one to make it in and out-of-town easily. None of your money was touched and the banks still hold most of your fortune. Some of the money in your private stashes has disintegrated but most of it remains, the value of currency has gone up so that will make up ten fold what we have lost." Sebastian explained quickly and efficiently.

"WAIT! How did you manage to fix the mansion in that amount of time, get the money, and not to mention study about this time?" Soma asked with puzzled brows.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Will inquired, pointing his death scythe at Sebastian.

"No. I'm afraid Prince Soma is one hundred percent human and has never been let in on the Phantomhive secret, though after this I believe we may just have to tell him." Sebastian said with that 'oh my' look on his face, a little pained and a little sad at the same time.

"What is this secret you are talking about? Ciel! How can my best friend keep such things from me?" Soma cried out but Sebastian quickly ushered us deeper into town.

The change of scenery was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So you may be wondering how I will make up for the age difference between Ciel and the Undertaker! I have my ways so that they will be roughly the same age in this time but nothing will have been different in the 1880's. Also just incase you were wondering this is set right before Ciel boards the 'Campania'! Also just so you know I may be adding in a few side chapters here and there, maybe saying stuff that happened in time skips, all my side chapters are just going to be funny and random and for the most part short! Okay so for keeping you, back to the story!**

The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

It was hard to take in the towering buildings and crazy dress of everyone around me. In the distance I could see huge building that almost seemed to touch the sky, though I knew tha was a childish thought. Sebastian finally stopped our little group and I glanced to my side to see a shop, the outside windows littered with pictures of mens clothing.

I pursed my lips as we walked inside, trying to not really pa attention to any of the things that Sebastian grabbed.

* * *

After we exited the building we were all dressed very differently. The sales clerk (A clumsy girl who blushed every time Sebastian even looked her way) had let us walk out in the clothes we had changed into. To quickly describe everything I could say we blended in, but since this is a diary and you probably want to know every detail I do not mind getting into what they are actually wearing. Will was wearing a black shirt (that was referred to as a T-shirt) with black 'jeans' (Long pants made of thick material.) Grelle was wearing the same thing as Will with his red coat still on, I of course doubted that he would be taking it kept his black slacks but traded out his white button down shirt for a black T-shirt, then Soma and I were dressed the same, faded jeans with white T-shirts.

I would not stop fiddling with the hem of the pants. I wasn't used to the feel of clothes like this on your body, I felt oddly light, probably because I usually had at least two layers on at all times.

"Sebastian what do we need to do next?" I asked him, brushing my hair out of one eyes and instead in front of the eye patch, a thing that I had to do quite often.

"Well let's see, I have already purchased one of those cars I was telling you about, as well as stalk up on food and purchase several different things for you to wear."

"Again, how can you do this all Sebastian!" Soma cried out.

We all ignored Soma and Sebastian led us, I'm guessing back to the manor.

"I think Grelle and I should take our leave. It seems that you will get along just fine without us, and I'd rather not be in the presence of a demon." will said as Soma pursed his lips and watched us all closely, not quite understanding what was going on.

Sebastian looked to me and I started to speak "It's up to you, but know that once you leave we will not be going out of our way to find you, even if we find a way back. You will be left here." I said with a straight face. I knew they would leave as Will could not stand Sebastian but I didn't know they would be leaving this early.

Then it hit me.

Will and Grelle are _Reapers _all of there colleagues might still be alive, and it would sure as hell be better to see Grelle collecting souls rather than fawning over Sebastian.

"We will be making our way back to Reaper Head quarters as soon as possible, unlike you three we may still have our jobs intact, I'll get Grelle to do some research on what happened to us but in the meantime you must blend in, it would be quite a nuisance if people knew where we were from. As soon as we know how to get back we will head back to your manor Ciel. I do not expect Grelle and I to go back. We have nothing worth going back for." Will said, pushing up his glasses for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Buuuuuut Wiiiiiiiil!" Grelle cried out, trying to attach himself to both Sebastian and Will at the same time, Sebastian peeled Grelle off of him and rolled his eyes. He mumbled good riddance but you could only hear it if you were listening very closely.

Will bowed a bit, it was an awkward bow that was directed towards me as a goodbye, and then he disappeared.

It took Grelle a little longer to disappear as he had to talk about his undying love for Sabas-chan before finally leaving.

I sighed and Soma looked at me expectantly, waiting for a story.

I told him everything on the way home.

* * *

Sebastian really had fixed up the mansion, it was exactly as it was in the 1800's when we got back. Now I was lying awake in bed, Sebastian had also bought me something to sleep in though it wasn't what I was used to, I had never slept in soft pants and a shirt before but I guess this is what people did now.

I sighed, rolling over to face the windows. It was a beautiful night tonight, the moon was high in the sky, a full moon. I bit my lip and for the first time in about three years I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away immediately and another one never fell.

It's hard to recall just what I was thinking at the time but I think it was everyone. Lizzie, Agni, Edward... Hell I even missed Mey-Rin and the rest of them.

I sighed and my eyes drooped, I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I fell asleep immediately after.

* * *

The morning felt so normal. Sebastian waking me up, getting me dressed and serving me tea. I almost felt like things were normal... Until Soma barged in.

Don't get me wrong, sometimes this was normal but it was only really normal when Agni Accompanied him. This time it was almost like a slap in the face, Agni wasn't here.

I stood up to face Soma, my tea finished.

"CIEL! So this wasn't a dream?!" He yelled and I shook my head.

"But if you could keep it down." I mumbled.

Soma didn't hear and Sebastian continued with "I have set out breakfast on the dining table and instead of having private tutors come to the manor would you be okay with me enrolling you into a public school with Prince Soma." I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That seems like it would be the best way to learn how to fit in given the circumstances, we don't even know if Will will actually find how to get us back." I didn't say Grelle's name for a reason, I only really said that bastards name when I was trying to make Sebastian mad.

"I'm glad you agree because I have already signed you up. Tomorrow will be your first day, so today your schedule is open."

Soma got an evil look in his eyes "Of your free then I challenge your to... ONE HUNDRED CHESS MATCHES!"

**I hope you enjoyed! I am expecting next chapter to be a little one shot, about what, you ask? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! Until next chapter... Have a great day. ~Matthew.**


	4. Oneshot 'The Dressing Room'

Hello** there! So this is a little one shot about what happened inside the store.**

"S-sebastian..." I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"But young master I don't beleive you can do it yourself."

"You're not coming in with me."

"I'LL GO IN WITH YOU CIEL!" Soma suddenly yelled pulling my mind away from the conversation between Sebastian and I.

We had been discussing the dressing room and the fact that I had never really... Well... dressed myself. I guess 'never' is a strong word because at the carnival I usually managed to and a few times before that, but now we were dealing with foreign clothes.

"No one will go in with me." I said, trying to make my desicion sound final but I wasn't so sure myself.

"Cooome ooon Ciieeel! There's a big one here." I sighed.

"Fine." I said quietly and Soma grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the dressing room.

I won't go into to great of detail but a few of the things that made me horrified I will write.

1. 'What do you need?'

"Ciel now what do you need help with first?"

I didn't respond to that question, why hadn't I just let Sebastian do it.

"Ciel you need to tell me? Is it your pants? YOUR PANTS?!"

I bit my lip, blushing.

"SSSEEEBBBAAASSSTTTIIIAAANNN!"

2. 'How do I look?'

"Oh my god Ciel you look FABULOUS!" Soma yelled and I widened my eyes. If this imbusole could just shut up...

I could here chuckles coming from outside, I even heard Will laughing.

"Now for the next one." He said and I banged my hands against the door. "Sebastian..."

3. 'All done'

"Okay Ciel looks like we're all done!" Soma said happily.

I let out a long sigh of releif as Soma opened the door but then...

HE SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE AND LEANED AGAINST IT YELLING "BURN IN HELL CIEL!" (Okay that was over exagerrated let's try again.

He accidentaly closed the door behind me and I had to open it myself and let it out. BUT IT FELT LIKE THE FIRST ONE.

**Thanks for bearing with me, I promise a real chapter next time ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm Back! Also if you were looking forward to Ciel's one hundred chess matches with Soma I may just put it in a one shot! But I'm still thinking of an idea that would be more then like three lines! In the meantime please enjoy Ciel's first day of school!**

The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

It was breakfast the next day and I was sitting at the table slowly eating as soma talked my ear off.

"Ciel! If you don't eat more you won't grow any taller!" He cried out and I rolled my eyes, standing up and leaving my plate to Sebastian.

I was kind of jittery today as Sebastian had not shown me the car yet, nor had I been in one. I was also slightly scared that when I got in it the whole thing might just collapse, they did seem flimsy.

I sighed, dismissing the though as Agni stood up too and hooked his arm around my neck. "So Sebastian told me that we're going to be separated during school." Soma said and I widened my eyes.

"W-what?!" I almost yelled. I didn't think I could handle being alone.

"Apparently it's different from schooling in the 1800's, we don't say in dorms or anything and we have to move around from class to class with a schedule. They give it to us and it says the classes and the room number for the classes and we have to walk to each of them. But you will be enrolled in the mid school and I will be in the last school." soma said, pursing his lips as Sebastian walked in.

"He is correct, Ciel you will be in Middle school and Soma will be in the High school, there are different grade levels and..." Sebastian continued on for a while before glancing up at the clock and saying that we needed to go now.

It seemed a bit early to leave as school started at 8:30 and we were leaving at 7:45 but it did make sense to get there early so that we could walk around the schools for a little while.

Sebastian pressed a button on a little black clicker thing and I heard two beeps coming from outside. Soma and I walked outside and our mouths almost dropped to the ground. In front of us was a black and white car. It was much smaller than a carriage and once we got inside we also saw it was nicer, it has white everywhere on the inside.

I jumped a bit when the car started, expecting a huge jolt but there was nothing, just a little pur, almost as if it was a cat, I knew Sebastian must love that.

"Do you know how to operate one of these things?" I asked, looking warily toward the hundreds of buttons littering the front of the car. Sebastian replied with 'of course.' almost laughing as he said it.

He then turned the big wheel in the front to the left and the car went just that direction. Soma and I screamed a bit at the fast motion of the car. Sebastian chuckled as he went down the road that Will, Grelle, Soma, and I had walked yesterday.

I was clutching the seat tightly and grinding my teeth together. "How do people bear this every day?" I said as I looked out the window but the n regretted that I had, the world rushing around outside was not a welcome sight.

"Just a bit longer young master, the school is surprisingly close to the Manor." Sebastian said, and he was right.

It was right at the outskirts of town, near where I had bumped into that guy, the one who looks like... again I couldn't figure it out. It was like there was a wall, blocking me from the truth.

I sighed as Sebastian pulled into a tight spot between two yellow lines, near the very front of the school. There were only a few cars scattering the lot and no one was outside of the building. I could tell when I got out that our car stuck out, the color wasn't that uncommon but the design and clean polish of it made it different from the other beat up 'things' in this parking lot.

Sebastian closed the door after Soma and I got out and led us to the front doors, holding them open for us.

Soma and I were dressed in Black pants and red T-shirts, the pants were a little to fitted for my taste but Soma looked like he was enjoying them. We were brought up to a counter with a young woman sitting behind it. She was blonde with her hair pulled into a tight pony tail and a stern look on her face. She kind of reminded me of Lizzie's mother... But then again she didn't.

"Hello Madam, I do believe that two schedules should be waiting here for Ciel Phantomhive and Soma Asman Kadar." He said with a smile and I saw that the woman was looking him over, after a moment her eyes rested on his hair, or maybe just looking at the top of his head. She had a look of disapproval in her eyes as she grabbed two sheets of paper from under the counter.

"Yes Ciel Phantomhive, your classes are located in wing B, your locker in the same area, the lunchroom and doors outside are also located in your area, all the eighth grade teachers know of you arrival so don't try to pull anything and cut class. The same goes for you Mr. Kadar, though your classes are all in wing F, being and 8th grader and a 11th grader you both have the same lunch schedule and are in conjoined gym classes." She said with no emotion at all.

Sebastian nodded with a smile before leading us off down the hall.

* * *

I knew where all of my classes where, infact I had a perfect mental map of both Soma and I's schedule's in my head. But I did not expect this many people shoving me around. It was especially hard with the unanticipated tallness of everyone. I though Lizzie was tall forh er age but some of these kids where as tall as adults.

I sat up straight in every class of course, and didn't glance at the clock once, I had made the mistake of doing that during a lesson with Sebastian and I could almost still feel the sting of on my hands. I perked up as the bell rang. At the beginning of the day I had been in a bit of a daze, not exactly knowing what the bell meant or what kids were talking about.

I heard more profane language in these halls then I had in my whole life.

I knew most everything that they taught but since it has been so long there were things in science I didn't know so well and such. Most everything I passed with lying colors, to bad they didn't have some latin class or something but it seemed as if the days of writing a Latin poem one hundred times were over. Though I almost wished they weren't.

As I heard more and more girls with squeaky voices talking I more and more wanted it to be Lizzie. I was almost sure someone was Lau, talking with the same care free voice, but when I turned is was just another nameless kid.

My locker didn't have a lock on it because it was my first day but lined up in rows were colorful locks. I don't know what you would keep in there that would be so precious you need a lock to keep it safe. the only thing in my locker was a few pieces of dust and an obscene drawing I don't care to go into detail about.

I made my way down to lunch, slowly and trying to keep away from anyone. I had learned almost everyone's names but I had talked to none of them, I was never called on in class and the patch in front of my eye wasn't questioned. From the looks I got I could tell everyone was mentally questioning it.

* * *

Before lunch we had to have a bit of 'outside time' which was ridiculous in my mind, if they want us to go outside why not just make it mandatory in our free time? But I didn't questions it as I slipped out the doors to the field last.

Soma picked me out almost immediately and hooked his arm around my neck for the second time today. "Ciel! I missed you!" He exclaimed as he led me somewhere. I soon saw that he was leading me towards a group of three people. One looked about my age and the others looked about Soma's.

"Oh you're the boy who was in the shop yesterday!" I heard one girl say in a slightly high pitched voice. I looked up at her and slowly took in her long startling red hair and beautiful eyes, she would have had hundreds of men begging to marry her back then...

"Oh yes with Soma." I said, not smiling or anything. I was soon introduced to the others.

Fin was short with blonde hair cropped just above his ears, he was wearing bright colors and had a smudge of dirt on his face, probably from the radical sports I could see being played around me, and Bardon was tall, maybe a little to tall to be Soma's age, he had dirty blonde hair and though he looked cleanly shaven you could tell he could grow a beard if he wanted too. Fin was the one that looked my age, just a bit taller than me.

Soma fell into a conversation with the three and I simply listened. It seemed as if Soma would get along fine here but I was a little more wary.

I heard some commotion behind me and just as I turned to look someone ran into me. Knocking me to the ground with him on top of me, we were facing each other.

"Funny we should meet again this way." He said with a creepy smile and I recognized him.

"You're the one that ran into me on the street." I said as he got off of me and pulled me up, he was dressed in a similar way as before.

"Boy you're dressed different..." He said brushing his gray hair out of his eyes then pushing it back as if he had made a mistake, he kept his hair covering his eyes. "I'm Dan T. Rueker, but if you drop the formalities just Dan." He said and I introduced myself.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said briskly but then noticed a ton of eyes on me.

One boy spoke up "Ciel Phantomhive as in the Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked.

"Uhh... I don't quite know what you're talking about." I said and noticed a bunch of people start to get closer.

"The rich boy who disappeared in 1889? People say he just up and left with his butler, kidnapping an Indian prince along with him. Ciel was the owner of that funtom company, the one that produces all the sweets around England?" A girl responded with.

Another student joined it giggling "Everyone says that Rueker runs it know but we all know that's stupid because he's only twelve. Plus he won't fess up to running it."

I looked back over at Soma and widened my eyes, he gave me the same look before I glanced back at Dan "Well we may share the same name but I can guarantee you that I'm not one over a hundred years old."

**Gah! I wanted to push this just a little bit longer into lunch but then the next chapter would be to dry! So next chapter look forward to Sebastian's special lunch and a few secrets revealed about what happened after Ciel disappeared! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome ladies and Gentlemen and Otaku's! To the fifth chapter of my story! I own nothing! Well I own this particular story Idea but I do not own almost any of the characters I am manipulating. I hope you enjoy lunch with CCCCCIIIIEEEELLLL! **

The Diary of Ciel Phantomhive.

Lunch was strange.

It started with me frantically searching myself for money before finding out that Soma had both of our lunches in his bag.

"A curry bun. Sebastian made a Curry Bun." I said witha blank expression.

"Ciel I thought you loved Curry Buns! Plus Sebastian makes them the best... Or does Agni..." He paused for a moment after saying Agni's name before taking a bite of the curry bun and almost moaning at how delicious it was.

"You two just get weirder and weirder!" Fin said and took a bit of his sandwhich.

"How is that?" I asked, taking a small bite of the bun.

"All of your names relate to Phantomhive. Agni, Soma, Ciel, Sebastian..."

"Oh well, must just be a strange coincidence. Our parents were close friends, real history Buffs." I quickly explained before May (the shop keeper) practically cried out.

"Oh man I forgot to study for the Social Studies test." She said and held her head in her heads.

"Man that thing is hard. I heard the smartest kid in school can't pass it with an A." Fin said.

"What Test?" Soma asked.

"It's Funtom day for geography, they're one of the longest running sweets companies out there so once a year they have a test, I hear it covers everything, right up to 1890." May said.

"What happened to everyone related to Phantomhive after he dissapeared?" I asked, hoping that they would know.

Dan answered this one with a chuckle "This is my favorite part of the story." He said darkly "His Fiancee, Elizabeth was driven almost to the brink of insanity by Ciel's second dissapearence, she still married off though, to Alois Trancy, people say he didn't treat her right, it was almost as if he was god in the household, they never had a child and the Trancy lineage dies off." I widened my eyes but refrained from doing anything to rash. I let him continue but Soma was gripping my forearm very tightly "Lau, his counterpart, was caught dealing drugs but before anyone could put them behind bars he dissapeared with that chinese chick he called his sister, everyone thinks they drowned in the ocean." I was starting to feel naseous so I stopped him there.

"Uhh I think that's enough." I said and he smirked.

"I was just getting to the good part." He said and the bell rang.

* * *

I had Social Studies at the end of the day and it was now the end of the day. I bit my lip as I walked into class. The teacher directed me to a seat, it was right next to Dan.

"Hey Ciel. eady for the test all about you?" He said with a joking smile.

"Y-yeah." I said as the test was passed out.

The first few questions were easy. 'What is the full name of the dissapearence victems' 'who were the staff at the phantomhive manor' and 'what year did he dissapear'. After that to any person other then me the questions started to get impossible 'What are the names of Ciel's Parents' and 'What is Ciel;s Grandfathers name?'

I sighed and passed the test easily.

Those Damn reapers better find a way out of this mess.

* * *

First hand account in the Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

Head wuarters was in the same place as always. Grelle and I walked in, dressed in our usual attire, holding our usual death sycthe's, wearing our usual glasses.

One thing was different. All eyes shot to us when we walked in.

All eyes were not wearing glasses.

"Sempai?" I heard one person say and I glanced to my left to see Ronald Knox, a kid who seemed to want to be me.

I paid no attention to him as I took in the amazing scenery around me, and by that I mean the hotties!

"Will? Grelle?!" I heard another yell of surprise and saw one of the reapers that knew us well, named Smith.

My eyes shot to him and I smiled. He pretty much hadn't changed a day but he looked incredibably different because of his lack of glasses.

"Where are your glasses?" Will Asked. Glancing around at everyone as I had.

"Oh I guess you guys wouldn't know but know there are lenses that go directly onto your eyes." He said as he put his finger to his eye and when he brought it back down to our faces there was a clear circle on it. He put it back in.

"Where have you guys been for the past Hundred years?" He asked with a confused look.

"Well Actually it's only been a few days for us because the Phantomhive boy, he had a rip in his study, it sent us forward in time, the only reason were here now is to find a way to get back."

"So that's what happened! Everyone was pretty worried, even some of our top guys never came back after looking for you. But anyway, fixing one of those rips is really quite easy!" Smith said and both Will and I looked at him, puzzled.

"But it used to be almost unheard of!" I cried out.

"It happens quite a bit now, well not a lot but at least a hundred times after you guys dissapeared. the trick is it only happens on a full moon..." He said then continued into a long speach on how to get back that Will could remember.

* * *

After school I met Soma by his locker as that was our planned meeting spot. Soma beamed as he too had passed the test quite easily.

"Listen, I know that test was easy and all but things like that, that relate to when we dissapeared, we have to act like we don't know all that much about everything, our names have already gotten enough curiousity." I said as we exited the school building.

In the front of the parking lot I saw Sebastian, leaning against the car, attracting a lot of attention. As we walked to the car I heard whispers of names, probably the name of the car, apparently Sebastian had gotten us a very suspicious car, to go with our very suspicious names.

I sighed as Sebastian held open the door for Soma and I and even more eyebrows rose.

"Just Drive, Sebastian." I said and he tore out of the lot.

"How was your first day at school young master?" Sebastian asked glancing back at me for a moment.

"Eventful." I said and went on to explain the test and the still running Funtum company.

"Very interesting..." He said. "Also I must apolagize as I could not get a job at the school, it seems they have quite a waiting list for teachers and I may have to enroll in the school myself"

I sighed and shrugged "Do whatever you need but I request that you be no more then a building away form me at all times." I said looking into the mirror at the front of the car and seeing him smirk "Is there any mai-" I caught myself before finishing because of course there was not mail, there were no people to send any letters.

"Actually, the queen requests an audience."

**Ohhhhh! A clifie! Now imagine how much you would hate me if I made the next chapter a one shot. MWAHAHAHAH! Naw naw but anyway the next chapter will explain a lot about the Undertakers new appearence (Gosh I hope you've caught on to who the undertaker is by now) and you know how there's all the English whatever going on with like Angelina Jolie marrying the prince of England or whatever (Idk...) just pretend that's not happening right now. I'l explain more in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The next chapter comes to you live form my room, behind a nailed shut door in the middle of the zombie appocalypse, my supplies is running low and I'm starving. Please help... BUT FIRST READ THIS, COMMENT ON IT, FAVORITE IT! And then you can help with the battle in the zombie appocalypse. Also the prince of england or whatever did not marry Angelina Jolie... Stop listening to me... **

The queen had in fact requested an audiance with me. That's where I was headed right now.

I sat quietly in the back of the car, Soma waiting back at the manor. I didn't understand how word had gotten around to the queen that I was here so quickly. I don't know how she figured out what happened and frankly I didn't really care. It seemed like it would be good to get into a normal ruitine if possible.

Sebastian pulled to a stop behind a yellow bar that blocked our path with the car. He showed th letter to a man dressed in blue with a silly metel badge on.

The bar slowly lifted and Sebastian drove on through, he got waved around by quite a few people until he finally pulled in between two of those yellow lines, we were slowly escorted to the queen.

I took in everything new as I walked through, glancing in every room that we walked by until we finally arrived at our destination.

None of the people leading us around had spoken yet, in fact I haven't heard one voice sense we arrived. I passed it off and stepped inside when the double doors were open.

I stood twenty feet away from the queen yet still directly in front of her. I gave a small bow and she smiled. I recognized her but she was much to young to be the same queen, and she couldn't possibly have lived this long, I was still puzzled as to how this young queen had gotten note of my arrival.

"Oh Ciel my boy drop the formalities." She said and gave a signal to the two burly men standing at attention, they quickly exited the room and shut the doors behind them.

"I beleive it is usual to keep formalities when having a private audiance with the queen." I said with a tiny fake smile.

"Oh Ciel, it's me! You are my guard dog and that will never change."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I chocked on a bit of spit "What!?"

"It was Ash... I had made a deal with Ash that once I get to the verge of death he would turn me into a demon, so that I could live forever." She said and I furrowed my eyesbrows, Ash? A demon... I never even considered it.

"But why are you so young?" I asked, trying to clear everything up, she had the same warm voice that I remember but there was a tiny voice in my head trying to tell me that this was wrong.

"It qas quite a difficult tast I must say, It requires a kind of blood oath I guess you cuold say. Once you have drawn your blood you use it ask ink to write a number. You have to write the number of years you want to go back. After that it's like aging but backwords. Every year I would get a little bit younger, and younger, until I reached my desired age and the normal aging process returned. Not many demons know how to do this and those who do usually don't as it is very hard to cover up, we can't just go telling the public their queen is a foul monster." She said with a small smile.

I shook my head slowly as I grasped what she was telling me. If that's true then... I sighed and nodded, I would just ask Sebastian about it later. "Then my queen, I suppose you want me to return as your loyal guard dog?"

She nodded with a demonic smile "Yes. In fact you arrived just in time, I won't ask any questions of your dissapearence if you solve this case for me." She said then held out a red envolope. I took it lightly from her hands and almost felt like rubbing my eyes at the sight of her.

I hadn't known the queen when she was the age that she is about now. She had long radiant blonde hair and bight blue eyes, she was slender and tall, quite a beauty, she must get many suiters in this state.

I bowed lightly and Sebastian smiled at her before holding open the door for me. As soon as we got out of the room I slipped the letter into the waistband of my pants and questioned Sebastian about this reverse aging process.

* * *

Once I was home Soma was quite a nuisance. I kept trying to read the letter all day but never got the change with Soma peering over my shoulder every chance he got.

Now I was wide awake in bed, reading over the letter.

_My dearest young Phantomhive,_

_I am so happy to see that you returned, my incompatent squad called the Scotland yard can't solve any case without help from and outside force. _

_There have been four mysterious deaths over the past few days. Someone will here a scream, look out there window and see a body. But once the yard arrives the body is always gone. _

_So I have two things I need you to do Ciel. Find out who this outside force is that has been helping us is and solve the mystery. Sounds very cliche I know but it's a dire situation._

_Her Majesty._

Deeper inside the envolope I found pictures of the crime scene and the victems.

I fell asleep surrounded by the pictures and letter but when I woke up. I was perfectly tucked in.

* * *

My dearest butler was headed to school with me.

I of course would not permit Sebastian to where his tailcoat during school, that would be utterly embaressing. Well... Soma was already pretty embaressing.

Sebastian would be entering the same grade as Soma which made things easier on me. I want him to be close to me at all times, but not in the same room.

As I sat down in my first period class, sighing as I glanced at all the nameless faces, I really hoped Sebastian would be okay.

That's when it started.

**Jajajajajaja! Have fun with my idea of a cliffie! **


	8. Oneshot 'Grelle In Hottieland'

**So this is a one shot that doesn't relate to the story at all. It's like Alice in wonderland but GRELLE IN HOTTIELAND!**

Will was being very elusive today. Running around and making me chase him down. I would yell his name to get his attention but he wouldn't look but at me. He would just keep running.

We eventually ended up in the cinematic records room. I didn't know why Will had led me here as we typically weren't even allowed near here.

I chased him up and down shelved and under desks until finally he disappeared. I wondered around for a few moments before noticing something shining on the ground.

Will's Glasses.

They were right next to a hole in the ground. I gasped a bit, hoping that Will hadn't fallen down the hole.

I leaned over to look in it, even calling out Will's name. I called it until I saw his hand reach out of the hole.

I smiled happily and grabbed it to pull him out but Will ended up pulling me in.

Will's hand let go of mine after I started falling. It was a strange experience because it felt like I was falling up, I wasn't going fast and my head wasn't hurting or anything. When I saw bright green perfect grass in the distance I wasn't scared that I was going to fall on it and have my brains go everywhere. In fact I landed quite softly with a small 'oomph'.

I stood up immediately and straightened up my glasses. "WIIIL!" Where could that damn reaper have gotten off too?

I took in my surroundings for the first time and my eyes widened. It was bright and cheery. There were butterflies and flowers everywhere, along with beautifully mowed grass and tall well watered trees. It was as if I had fallen into a fantasy book.

"DAMN IT!" I heard coming from somewhere.

I looked around for a moment until I saw Will. "Wiil! Whheeerrre arre weee?!" I called out, noticing for the first time that he had a bunny ears head band on. Kawaii! He looked so cuuuute!

"Damn you Grelle!" He yelled then took off down a well-worn path.

I tried to follow him and keep up with his marathon pace but soon I couldn't see him any more and the pain in my side was getting worse.

My stomach growled lightly when I smelled this wonderful aroma... I followed my nose until I saw a long table with a perfectly white table cloth on it. It looked like something Sebas-chan would set up.

But at the head of the table I did not see my dear Bassy, I saw a hottie I wasn't very familiar with. He had long gray hair that was just slightly brushed out of his eyes.

"Come to me Grelle Suttcliff." He said with a demonic smile and I couldn't help but walk closer to him. The power of his hottness compelled me.

I took a seat right next to him and he poured me a glass of tea.

"Please drink." He said with a smile, his hair moving all the way out of one eye when doing so. My eyes widened at the same time at how beautiful his eyes were.

I took a small sip but the tea went down hard. It was like my throat was constricted.

I heard something in the distance, along the lines of a meow coming from the nearby forests. But though it was hard to tell I'm sure it was Sebastian's voice.

I stood up quickly and apologized for leaving so soon but took off into the forest "Please come back Grelle! Please!" I heard the man yell, I ignored him though and continued running, following the continuous cat calls.

I finally saw him. Bassy was sitting in a tree wearing cat ears.

My eyes went huge and my mouth gaped as Sebastian pounced on me, hooking himself onto my body.

"S-sebastian..." I said with my eyes still wide.

"Grelle come to me." Sebastian said with a blank look in his eyes.

"But I'm right here." I said with confusion.

"Come on."

"Sebastian I'm right here!" I said a little more forcefully.

"Gre-elle! Come ooon." Sebastian said again and I pushed him off.

I ran farther into the woods. For some reason the voice didn't sound like Sebastian's. The voice sounded very sad and I had to get away...

I heard a rather flamboyant voice coming from a light in the distance. I ran there as fast as I could and soon I was facing the Viscount Druitt.

"My love!" He announced and I furrowed my eye brows.

No he did not belong in Hottie Land.

"My dear sweet Shinigami!" He said loudly but again I could hear it, a sadness in his voice, like he was crying on the inside.

"Come to me my love and quickly. I don't want to lose you." He yelled harshly.

"Loose me? How could that happen?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Grelle don't leave me! I don't want to lose you!" He yelled, the sadness in his voice overwhelming, so again I ran.

I didn't know where I was going at the moment but I could hear one last voice.

The person the voice belonged to was nowhere to be found...

I leaned against a tree and sunk to my knees.

"STOP!" I screamed. The sad voice whispering in my ear was driving me mad.

"NO! NO!" I yelled again.

"Grelle won't you come to me... come be with me..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Grelle come on you can do it!" The voice was a little more forceful now.

"STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled very loudly, making my heart beat fast.

It thundered lightly and out of nowhere storm clouds rolled in. Rain started to fall lightly.

Very lightly.

"Grelle..." The voice whispered.

"No.. No..." I said almost crying myself.

"Wake up."

I shot up, feeling something tear at my arm as I did so, I looked down at my arm and saw a thin trail of blood coming from it.

"Grelle!" I heard the voice yell again, but now I knew who it was.

I blinked my eyes a few times getting used to the light of the room I was in.

I wasn't in Hottie land anymore, I was in a completely white room, laying on a white bed, wearing nothing but boxers.

I looked to my left and there was Will openly crying.

"Grelle... Grelle..." He kept muttering before throwing his arms around me tightly and kissing my cheek lightly.

"You idiot." He said as he started to openly sob on my shoulder. "I can't believe you left me." He sobbed out, his voice cracking and an immense number of tears dripping down my chest.

"Will... Where was I?" I asked, my voice scratchy and rough.

"You were in a coma for four days!" He exclaimed "I found you passed out in a pool of blood," He let out a large sob "I thought you were dead Grelle..."

I widened my eyes. So... Hottie land was just a coma dream?

I heard a door open to my right but I didn't bother to look, I rubbed Will's back lightly and kissed his temple many times.

"Grelle your finally awake!" I heard a voice exclaim. It sounded just like Smith's.

I turned to face him, still keeping one hand on Will. "Yeah I guess so..." I said and Smith smiled at Will.

"Will didn't leave your side once, kept talking to you, hoping you know it would get through to you." He said with a slightly cheesy romantic smile as he set a tray of food down on a counter and exited the room.

"It was a stupid thing of me to do.. It probably didn't get through to you anyway..." With said with a blush.

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I heard it all." I said against his lips, then continued to passionately kiss him.

**Hope you liked the fluffiness! Hee hee! It was kind of depressing to write though. If you go back through and re read it, knowing everything that every character other than Grelle says is something trying to get Grelle to wake up it's sad. I can imagine Will sitting in a hospital chair by Grelle, saying all of this. **


	9. Chapter 7

**I am back from hottieland. I had a wonderful vacation though I would have loved CIEL WITH KITTY EARS! Kawaii!**

The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

I could feel it even early in the morning but I paid no mind to it. I was sure that my slightly ragged breath was just from the change in air.

"Ciel!" I heard a shrill voicsay, directly behind me as I stood at my locker.

"Yes?" I said, not bothering to look back at who it was.

"It's Fin! Dan told me to get you and go meet him by the lunchroom!" Fin said, his over eager voice ringing through my ears like nails on a chalk board.

"Very Well." I said, closing my perfectly clean locker and following Fin down to the doors that led outside. I would have gone off to find Sebastian immediately but I was very interested in this Dan fellow, and I could tell he was very interested in my life, er.. Past life.

"Ah Ciel!" He said happily before leaning forward and whispering in my ear "I saw you in quite an odd place yesterday, were you talking with the queen?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

I shook my head quickly "No of course not, I have no affiliation with the queen." I said as we strolled outside.

Dan chuckled a little and leaned away, diving into a completely different conversation but every once in a while he would look back at me, like I was keeping something from him.

* * *

We were all sitting at the octangular lunchroom table, Soma deep in a conversation with May while the rest of us just kind of sat there. Sebastian had of course brought Soma and I lunch, a scone and a curry sauce to go with it, but back to the topic at hand, it was around then that I really started feeling it.

"Sebastian... Do you get the feeling there is heavy pollen in the air?" I asked, sure that if there was I would be able to openly see it.

Sebastian shook his head and I said, resting my head in my hands and my elbows on the table. The moment I leaned back though was the moment Sebastian jabbed me hard in the back so that I would sit up straight.

I quickly made my posture correct and took a deep breath. The jab seemed to make me feel even more constricted. I was still thinking that the air was the thing causing this.

I stood up to go throw away the food that I couldn't finish. As soon as I got up it felt like a thousand pounds was added to my shoulders, after I tossed my garbage I felt the urge to cough, which of course I could not shake. I coughed loudly, but not loud enough to draw any attention to myself in the ear-splitting lunch room. All the way back to the table I was coughing.

My chest shook and rattled, I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was terrible. When I was about to sit down I threw up and didn't stop coughing through the whole process, after throwing up and drawing attention to my fit I passed out, falling in the opposite direction of my vomit.

I was out cold before I hit the ground.

_A first hand account in the Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive._

"Ciel!" I heard Soma yell loudly but I was the person to catch him before he hit the ground, honestly young master...

I sighed lightly as I helped him back upright. He was still unresponsive though.

I saw teachers rushing over here, shouting to call an ambulance.

A lot of them started talking at once until one that I recognized as the secretary on the first day we came to this school came forward to say he should be in a bed as soon as possible, resting. She tried to get me to let her carry him.

"Oh no, he is much heavier than he appears, I believe I would be better suited to carry him." I said, a smile on my face as I lifted Ciel bridal style. The secretary looked at me angrily but sighed, deciding that it wasn't worth it and led me up three flights of stairs to the nurses office. Ciel was only in the bed there for roughly ten minutes before three men with crosses on white jackets came in, throwing Ciel on a portable bed and carting him out to their 'ambulance'. I rode in the back with Ciel.

* * *

I blinked a few times, slowly adjusting my eyes to the blindingly bright light of the hospital room, I only knew I was there because the words hospital room 102 was written on the doors. I looked to my right and saw a blue sheet hanging from the ceiling, to the left was the same. Directly in front of me was the door.

I saw the door open and close in a very rapid succession and the only person that came through the doors was none other than Dan T Rueker.

"Oh Ciel you're awake!" He said with a bright smile as he walked over to me. His name was printed on a silver pin that hung on his plaid button up shirt, something that a worker would where.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised at how groggy my voice sounded.

"You had an Asthma attack during school Ciel, don't you remember?" He asked and I widened my eyes nodding. So it wasn't just the air... "And I work here part-time, really all I can do is prescribe medication and hand out paper work, though that is exactly what I came to do." He said and sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"First I think you need and inhaler as I asked Sebastian and he told me that you don't, and never have, had one." I looked at him confused after he said that.

"Inhaler?" I asked.

"Yes, it's used to help control Asthma, I'll show you later." He said then dug through and folder he was holding until he brought out one sheet of paper and continued to ask me many, many questions.

Though it seemed like it was over all to fast... "Thanks Ciel! Sorry for the bore!" He said as he walked around to the other side of my bed, probably to set down the paperwork on the empty table on the other side of me.

As he got halfway around I noticed a loose wire and was just about to tell him not to trip when he did.

He fell forward and caught himself on the bed, his hands on either side of my chest and his nose just barely brushing mine. I blushed deeply at our current position but noticed that Dan made no move to pull away.

Instead of feeling his nose gradually disappear along with his hot breath on my cheeks I felt most pressure on my nose and his breathing getting centered on my own lips. My chest was beating wildly when he finally pressed his lips softly against mine.

I blushed even deeper if that was possible, I didn't understand why I didn't just push him away already, I guess I... enjoyed it? I had never kissed anyone so I had no idea what I was supposed to be feeling.

Dan pulled away after a moment, not blushing or anything, it didn't look like he was phased by it. He quickly escaped the room via the door that was less than ten feet away.

Damn doors.

* * *

The next day I was back at the house, staring at the strange thing called an inhaler, I was told to use it every time my breathing started to feel constricted.

Dan had not in fact shown me how to use it.

I didn't know where he had disappeared of to after the kiss, but there was one thing I knew,

I was kissing him again.

**KAWAII! Gah this is sooooo cute! Thank you to my friend Lena-chan who gave me the idea to make Dan work at the hospital! Hope you guys like and again drop a review if you really love or really hate this story, I want honesty. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Time for gym with Ciel!**

The diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

It was gym.

I've been to a school before and gym has never been mandatory.

Hell, physical labor wasn't mandatory.

But now in this century you even had to change clothes for this event.

I sighed and entered the 'locker room' quickly changing into the unbecoming baggy shirts and black T-shirt. Sebastian wore the same and had several bandages wrapped around his hand holding our seal on it, so that he wouldn't have to wear gloves all the time.

I however had horrible depth perception due to my eyepatch so I was generally bad at sports.

It was about halfway through the class and we were playing some baseball related things when two people came in through the gym doors rather loudly, saying my name.

All eyes shot to me as my eyes widened but then slowly sank down to normal size, it was just the Scotland yard.

"Ah yes, Soma, Sebastian, if you would accompany me." I said, dropping the bat on the ground and making my way to the doors, Sebastian already holding my things for me.

"Yes, Ciel." He said as Soma trailed behind, the last out the door.

* * *

I had changed in the back of the car with Soma and now we were a familiar neighborhood, it was right around were the undertaker used to be.

The shop was now abandoned and empty but the small apartments next to it weren't.

A woman had disappeared from her room just a few moments before was the current case. People said they could hear her screams from down the block, but there was no trace of the woman.

I sighed in frustration, pullinhg up a blank.

It didn't seem possible that they could just be gone, I didn't see how they could utter screams that piercing and leave no trace.

I had thought about a grim reaper for a moment, well really just Will and Grelle but the thought soon escaped my mind as reapers had no motive fro discretely reaping a soul, and if it was the work of Grelle there is no doubt in my mind that he would be hitting on Sebastian right now.

There was one more dissapearence today.

* * *

Dan had not been to school for the past few days but now he was back.

I haven't seen him yet, Fin has only excitedly told me of his arrival, apparently he was sick.

I sighed, not aure if I was ready tp see him or not. Throughout the course of the days he was gone I thought about every single possibility, even one where I imagined the entire thing.

I slowly pulled myself out of the chair for my class that was the last period beforelunch.

Everything I did seemed to be lethargic after that, or at least as lethargic as I could make my movements.

Soma snagged me right as I started to walk outside before lunch and jumped into some meaningless conversation. I enjoyed the distraction from thinking about Dan though, Soma was nice to have when he wasn't talking your ear off.

Dan was playing football with the rest of the boys, most of them big and burly, but Dan seemed to be more lean and tall. His movements were quite graceful, but at the same time they were hard to follow.

He ended up not talking to me until we got to lunch and he sat at the same lunch table as me.

It was a bit awkward at first, just between me and him as no one else knew about our little situation.

I saw Dan lean in close to Fin who was sitting right next to me and whisper something to him, I tried to make out what they were saying but I couldn't make it out. I understood when I received a note.

It was a folded ripped peice of paper with folded edges and though I was dyeing to read it right then I refrained and slipped it into my back pocket to await the next class.

It didn't come soon enough but I know knew what the note said. Scrawled in beautiful handwriting was this:

Ciel,

Meet me a few blocks down from the school when it ends, there's a small park there, I need to talk to you.

Dan T. Rueker.

* * *

I didn't really want to go but at the same time I did. It's not like I liked him or anything, but my lips yearned for the pressure and sweetness again, though I was sure I could get it from anyone.

Deep down I knew I was wrong.

So I walked to the park, first getting permission from Sebastian, he won't be but a yell away, and Soma said he would be keeping a close eye on us but I tried to tell him we needed some privacy, he agreed but I still had the feeling he didn't quite get the message and would probably be spying on us.

I saw Dan sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, no one else was here. I sighed as I walked over to him. I dropped my bag to the ground as I sat down and look up at him from under my lashes.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said with a bright red splotch covering his cheeks.

"Y-yeah..." I said and tried to say it to his face but I couldn't look away from his lips... His pale pink lips... I shook my head a bit and looked back up at him.

"But if you don't mind me asking... what did you think." He asked, biting his lip lightly.

"Wh-what did I think...? I-i guess, I don't remember." I said though I clearly remembered everything in detail.

"Then I guess I need to jog your memory?" He asked and before I could say anything his lips were pressed securely against mine.

**SO YEAH! Have fun this this, more of a filler chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm back so soon! Listen I really need something to keep me going, I kind of feel like I'm writing this for a ton of ghosts right now! Except for a certain person who's probably reading this... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Thanks for all the comments.**

The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

I really didn't know what to think when he kissed me. It was a strange mixture of 'what am I doing he's a man!' and 'Kiss me more.'

There was one that seemed to really be out weighing the other right now, but I didn't have much time to ponder on that as I kissed him with the same intensity that he was giving me.

We slowly started to pull away until it was just a soft kiss and then... Nothing.

I looked up into his eyes shrouded by gray hair with a huge blush on my face. We had just shown affection in public which was definitely weird for me.

"Your memory?" He asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Crystal clear." I said before continuing "I want you to kiss me again. Is that answer enough?" I asked him and he smiled, muttering a 'yes' before kissing me softly again.

* * *

The car ride home was silent but I knew they had both seen what happened. It was dinner when we all spoke again.

"What were you doing in the park today?" Soma asked, his curiosity at it's breaking point.

"Discussing something." I said with a cold tone but he had seen enough of the scene to know it wasn't just talking.

"I do hope you know this quite complicates things will lady Elizabeth and it's not suitable for two young men to be showing such affection for each other." Sebastian said and I bit my lip.

"Shut up Sebastian. Elizabeth doesn't exist anymore and I'm free to do as I please." I said with a scowl before excusing myself from the table and making my way up to my bedroom, deciding to retire early for the night.

* * *

The next morning at school I saw lots of banners hung on the wall advertising a 'dance'. Apparently it was just like a ball, at least that's what Sebastian said. The dance was labeled masquerade so it couldn't be that different from things that we would usually do. Though it was fast approaching. Halloween was the day.

I saw Dan at lunch, he sat right next to me at the table as everyone else talked amongst themselves about various things.

I felt something cold touch my hand, then grip it. I blushed slightly when I realized it was Dan's hand over my own. I bit my lip lightly and kept eating silently.

I looked up at him at just the right moment to see his hair shift out of his eyes, I just barely caught of glimpse of them. Green in color but there was... Something about them that was very different, like they were glowing almost?

No they couldn't be, but still my mind went back, searching for who this could possibly be.

Again and again I came up blank.

* * *

A first hand account in the Diary of Ciel Phantomhive.

Will was being unmanageable, and that was a very strange thing for me to say. He was always scampering off to the records to go check something, but I dragged him back every time. I don't know why he was going there but we had much more important stuff to do in the meeting room.

We had almost figured out how we would get back, even though Will had said that we wouldn't be going back I was going to drag him along anyway. I couldn't handle anything in this century, the high tech gadgetry and not to mention the HORRIBLE ICHINESS IN MY EYES! GAH! It felt like there was a film over them.

Once again Will was heading towards the record room. I sighed and followed him, just going to see what he was planning to do this time.

I watched him from a little ways away as he went to the mid section of the records and started pawing through a few.

"Will what on Earth could you be looking for?" I asked him suddenly and he jumped a bit, spooked by my sudden appearance.

"I'm trying to see if there are any records on what happened to Ciel, maybe some fake death certificate or something. The instructions on how to get back said that I needed something to show that he had been allegedly killed or had died or something."

I sighed. The instruction manual that we had found seemed far to easy, and I guess I shouldn't really say manual, it was one sheet of paper with three steps on how to get back. It seemed like someone might be playing a prank on us but Will wouldn't listen to me no matter how hard I tried to convince him.

I sighed as we walked back to one of the various meeting rooms. Will quickly went over the plan with me. We would be going back.

Tonight.

* * *

The Diary Of Ciel Phantomhive.

The next day was taken off od school because Sebastian had gathered up enough evidence to know that there would be another murder today, and this time we would be there.

It was typical Sebastian to stay up all night and develop a small time chart based on past murders. They seem to all happen between eleven and two. Just yesterday on happened at 11:15 and another at 1:45. The times were so specific, not a second early or late so Sebastian was sure he had this under control. He hadn't made a list of suspects yet because even Sebastian couldn't do such a thing with such limited knowledge.

So we were in one of the three apartments Sebastian was sure this would happen in because the murders only took place in this apartment building.

That housed women.

So yes I was dressed for the day as a girl, complete with a bra and a casual dress. The thing was all of us had to dress as girls.

Because there were three apartments that had not been massacred yet, Sebastian, Soma, and I would be waiting in each apartment to see who the murderer would go after next. Sebastian took the apartment on the second floor and Soma and I the ones right next to eachother on the fourth floor. The residents were temporarily relocated on the authority of the Scotland yard.

So there I was sitting on a womans bed, surrounded by clothes strewn about the floor, trying not to pay attention to the stench of alcohol, smoke, and sweat in the room.

From our randomly selected rooms Soma definitely got the best, a perky girl with a touch of cleanliness disorder. Sebastian got a mother with three kids so I felt slightly bad for him but oh well who cares.

I did miss Dan as I sat on the bed, I wished I could at lest see his face...

WAIT!

D-did I just see him?

No. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

But in the back of my mind I was sure that out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of Dan T. Rueker.

But it didn't look exactly like Dan, it reminded me more of someone I just couldn't put my finger on. Again the wall went up keeping me fr-

AGAIN!

I was almost sure now that Dan had appeared in the corner of the same eye but from the other direction.

I bit my lip and squeezed my wrist but didn't show any emotion.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I let out a small scream. But by the time I whipped my head behind me the intruder was nowhere to be seen.

My wig had fallen off of my head with my jolt and the scream so I must have scared the away with my gender, or something.

But I can't think of any human that could move that incredibly fast. I sighed and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, expecting it to be Sebastian but there stood Dan. T Rueker at my door, wide eyed.

"C-ciel!?" He said in confusion.

"Hello Dan." I said, not trying to hide the fact that it was me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, brows furrowed then they raised "D-don't tell me..." He said trailing off with eyes as big as saucers. "You're here for prostitution?" He said and my brows went up.

"What? That's preposterous! I'm here visiting a friend of mine." I said, quickly making up a lie.

"Nice reason to cut school." He said with a toothy grin and I scoffed.

"And what's your reasoning for being here during school hours?"

"I'm sick, so I stayed home." He said though I couldn't see a trace of a flush or anything on his cheeks.

"You live here?" I asked, deciding not to press the subject of his health.

"Yeah, my mom has one of these apartments so I stay here some times." He said, almost trying to make his voice sound like it was stuffed up.

"Oh, I see." I said as I stood up, leaving the wig on the bed.

"What's with the get-up?" He asked and I blushed deeply.

It took me a couple of moments of stuttering but finally I forced out a story "My cousin, she likes to dress me up and I guess I didn't have time to change back into normal clothing before I came here." I said, biting my lip softly, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious about the attire.

Dan let out a laugh before saying the most embarrassing thing anyone was ever told me. "You look cute as a girl too."

"WHAT?!" I cried out, sure my whole face was about the color of a ripe tomato.

"Oh don't worry I was just joking." He said and walked over to me, taking my hand lightly and pulling me toward him to kiss me softly on the cheek. I picked up my wig and put it back on my head.

He squeezed my hand tightly for a moment then led me out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well then shall we go to my apartment, my mom isn't home." He said and I shook my head immediately.

"N-no, I'd rather go somewhere the slightest bit more populated." I said quietly and he nodded. But then I remembered what I was here to do.

"Uh sorry I have to go, just remembered something!" I yelled and started running down the hall but Dan grabbed my wrist.

""Can I come over to your house latter then?" He asked and I answered quickly.

"Uh yeah, come over for dinner, five, just go a bit into the woods and you'll see a huge house, can't miss it." I said and as he let go of my wrist and I ran down the hall I realized what a mistake I had made because little did I know,

Grelle Suttcliffe and William T. Spears would be coming for a dinner visit.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the lack of update. I've been sick the past few days and working on another story! Sorry for the wait.**

The Diary of Ciel Phantonhive.

I sighed, head in hands as I sat at the dining table. It was about quarter to five and Sebastian only vaguely knew that someone was coming over. I felt like what Bardon had described oe day of bringing his girlfriend home to meet his parents for the first time.

I heard a knock at the door and bit my lip. I stood up and walked to the door slowly, but not slow enough to make him think that I wasn't coming. I opened the door with a small smile and he pecked my cheek "Hey!" Dan said with a bright somewhat creepy smile.

"Hey." I said quietly as I pulled him inside the house then shut the door. I widened my eyes and cussed when I realized that Sebastian was still dressed in his usual butler outfit, I told Dan to wait one moment but once I rounded a corner I ran right into Sebastian who was dressed like a normal teenager. I smiled and sighed, he winked and I rushed back to Dan.

"Sorry about that, uh The dining rooms over here." I said as I led him. He grabbed my hand lightly in his and I blushed deeply, I was infront of him of course so he couldn't see it but I felt like he was staring straight through me. I bit my lip and he squeezed my hand as if he could feel my tension just through the creases in my hand.

I turned back to face him and smiled lightly, he leaned forward and pecked my lips. I didn't want to go to the dining room and probably have Soma embarrass me so I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly, he reacted by wrapping his arms around my waist but we were soon interrupted by Sebastian clearing his throat a little bit down the hall.

We both pulled away at the same time, I looked like a kid who had just been caught doing something naughty by his mother, my cheeks were flames and I'm sure my lip was just about to split, Dan on the other hand looked like he didn't even put any thought into it.

"Hey Sebastian." He said with a lighter smile then the one he's been giving me.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and gave his usual full of himself smile "Hello Dan." He said, obviously perturbed by the shorted version of Daniel, but as far as I knew Dan was the very name on his birth certificate.

Sebastian disappeared back down the hall. "Quite the grand house you have here." He said as he looked around, almost in wonder.

"Yeah I guess." I said, truth be told I was a little embarrassed to be showing anything about my house to him. I elbowed open the double doors to the dining room.

"Wow." He said and put his arm around my waist, Sebastian had certainly done up the dinner, the entire table was covered with everything you could possibly imagine. I leaned against him a bit and led him to a seat next to me, I didn't sit at the very end of the table as usual, instead I sat near the middle, right across from Soma and Sebastian.

Dan put his hand on my knee and I blushed lightly, it was a little awkward at the table first but then Soma started going off on whatever he did today.

I heard the doorbell ring and I looked over at Sebastian "I'll get it." He said and stood up gracefully. I bit my lip, hoping it wasn't anyone major who would make this dinner even weirder. Dan squeezed my thigh lightly in an attempt to calm me. I felt almost as if I couldn't be calmed though, like mt insides where about to explode from how totally not calm I was.

I heard some commotion coming from the hallway then a crash but Soma continued to talk all about his day, not paying mind to it.

Sebastian suddenly popped into the room "young- er Ciel we have visitors." Sebastian said and I sighed, Dan looked at me with confused eyes and all I could do was give him a confused look back.

"BASSY! Oh how I've missed you!" Grelle said as he walked into the room, immediately attaching himself to Sebastian. In turn Sebastian looked like he was out for blood and Will pulled Grelle away.

"I don't want to be here long so let's keep this short and to the point, Ciel, Soma, and Sebastian we have found a way to get back, we must do it tonig-" Will started and I cut him off.

"Will please if you could explain this later." I said politely while motioning to Dan.

Will kept going despite what I had said "You wont ever see him again so I wouldn't get to ahead of yourself." Will said and pushed up his glasses.

"Ciel? What is he talked about?" Dan asked with a strange look on his face as he clutched my hand tightly.

I turned to look at Dan, breaking my gaze from Will and kissed Dan on the cheek "You should go now." I said and bit my lip one last time that night.

Dan had a betrayed look on his face but stood up anyway and clutched my hand very tightly, I was sure it was bruising by now. "O-okay..." He said quietly and dropped my hand "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded with a forced smile.

He walked away, back down the hallway towards the door not looking back once until he slipped out of the doors of this mansion forever.

Will jumped back into his lecture on how we would get back.

**This is short but... yeah! I promise this is not the end :D**


End file.
